Last Friday Night
by ToxicKittenXoXo
Summary: There's a stranger in my bed , there's apounding in my head , glitter all over the room , pink flamingoes in the pool ? what happens when all of this happens to the naruto crew ? Read and find out , R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Kitten: Okay well , here is going to be a short random drabbles that follow the lyrics to

"_**Last Friday Night" – Katy Perry.**_

If you haven't heard the song yet ,hear it now before you read this or you won't understand it all that much.

Okay so here we go ;D

_**There's a stranger in my bed , There's a pounding in my head , Glitter all over the room.**_

Sakura woke up with a groan , clutching her head in pain and her eye sight was blurry , rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times she could see clearly now.

Wait a minute.

Blue walls , Rock star posters , excessive hair gel and a brush ?

And…

What the hell ?

Was that _glitter _on the floor?

This wasn't her room.

She clutched her head once again , it throbbing harder than before , she panicked quickly looking to the body under the covers next to her.

She blinked before poking the person on the shoulder.

The person rolled on his side.

She poked him again.

He sighed loudly , getting up he blinked a few times before stretching.

"Um…Hello." Sakura squeaked , also noticing the stranger wasn't wearing a shirt.

The stranger looked at her before raising an eyebrow.

"what the hell are you doing in my bed ?" he asked , unsure why she would even be in his house , since he didn't remember this chick from anywhere.

She snorted in response "I'll be damned if I knew"

He got up , tossing his shirt back on before pulling the covers off sakura's body.

"You're still in your clothes , meaning we didn't do anything we assumed we did".

Sakura secretly pouted .

She got up as well , starting to think.

"Wait , what the hell happened ?" The pinkette asked in confusion.

Sasuke shrugged "All I remember was there was a party here , a lot of drinking and loud music"

"Awww , I wanted to remember , it probably was a beast party." Sakura whinned , crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you want to , oh lets say ,_refresh_ your memory ?" he purred , slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Fuck Yea I do"

He smirked.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha"

She smiled.

"My names Sakura Haruno".

**Pink Flamingo's in the pool , I smell like a mini-bar.**

Ino was in a comfortable sleep , which was rare since she would always party until she was fucked up , then woke up drunk , along with a few unexplainable marking on her body , writing on her face and that one time she found a tattoo of a pig on her wrist.

She still swears it was Sakura who did this.

Anyways there she was , enjoying the time of epic sleepingness.

Until someone just **had** to kick her right in the stomach , causing her to gag and choke a bit before sitting up right .

Apparently she was on a kitchen table.

With a person beside her.

She also noticed how she had a birthday hat on and how she was holding a cup of suspicious liquid.

"Alright Ino , let's see what crazy shit you did this time" she mumbled to herself , slowly getting up , her back was hurting probably like an old grandma's.

At first she fell twice , tripping over her twin which was naruto since they were both blonde with blue-eyes and very loud , she liked to add.

And she was damn proud of it too.

She glanced around the house to find a picture of Sasuke when he was a kid , along with his parents and older brother.

"Oh , so this is Sasuke's house huh ?" someone breathed in her ear.

She squealed ,jumping up she did a bunch of weird , karate-movements that actually looked really stupid.

"Calm yourself Ino , its just me"

She sighed in relief.

"Well damn Shikamaru you almost gave me a heart attack." She scolded , continuing to jump over people's bodies that were on the floor , the people who probably passed out from the epic party naruto hosted.

"Pft , please as if you aren't naturally that easy to scare." He announced , making his way out from to kitchen , through the living room and finally out into the backyard .

Which had a pool.

"I AM NOT THAT EASY TO SCARE , SHUT UP SHIKAMARU. D" screeched the blonde.

Shikamaru winced at how loud she yelled.

"Troublesome women , Yes you are."

"No , I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"Yea , you are"

"NO , I'm not-"

"Yes you are."

"I'm fucking no-

She took a sniff at her shirt .

"I smell like vodka , margaritas and beer ." she claimed , looking confused yet proud of herself.

Shikmaru chuckled , pointing out onto the pool.

Ino blinked before laughing.

"A-Are those _flamingo's_ in the pool ?" she asked , still laughing she clutched her sides.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Well wasn't that party interesting?"

Ino took out a camera from her jean shorts and took a picture.

"What the hell are you doing ?" asked Shikamaru , shoving his hands in his pockets.

Ino giggled "Giving naruto some proof when I tell him about this".

_**Dj's passed out in the yard , barbies on the barbeque , this a hickey or a bruise ?**_

"Okay seriously , what kind of idiot draws whiskers on my face , along with a bunch of freaking dots all over and 'Sexy brunette ' on my forehead ?" asked an irritated Tenten , making her way out of the bathroom where she was found on the floor , asleep.

Neji silently threw his black sharpie somewhere random , coughing loudly so Tenten wouldn't hear the noise it made when it fell , he also took a look at the mirror wall that now had graffiti on them , weird drawings like foxes , banana's and that was either a fish or a bird.

He wasn't sure which one it was.

"Um , I don't know what kind of idiot would be stupid enough to do that" he chuckled nervously.

Tenten seemed to ignore what Neji said , grasping his hand ((and he so _totally_ blushed)) she pulled him out of the bathroom where she found him near a toilet .

She took him out to the yard.

"Um , may I ask as to why we are here ?"

"Shut up Neji ,it smells like a thing died there , beer , smoke and this other thing I can't seem to figure out , I need fresh air damn it."

Neji backed down in defeat.

"Weeellll , I don't know about you but I'm going back inside to wake everyone up , that party naruto had was shit crazy" he mumbled.

"Yea, I'll catch up with you later".

There was a sound of Neji walking away until there was a thud.

Tenten blinked before turning around.

"The fuck ?" Asked Neji , dusting himself off , glancing at the thing responsible of making him trip.

Because Hyuuga's do not trip.

With exception of Hinata of course.

"I-Is that the _Dj_ we had at the party ?" Question Tenten , unsure.

Neji shrugged and Tenten picked up a random stick and began to poke his face with it , causing Tenten to giggle with amusement.

Neji squinted his eyes before gently holding Tenten by the waist and pulling her close to him.

As any Tenten would , she began to blush.

"W-What the hell are you doing?"

Neji brushed off some hair that was covering a certain section of her neck before giving it a "Wtf" Look.

"Is that a hickey or a bruise ?"

Tenten stuttered , pushing him off to cover the Hickey/Bruise with the palm of her hand.

She nervously laughed "I don't know um , shouldn't we wake the people ?"

Neji raised an eyebrow before roughly pinning Tenten near a wall.

"N-Neji , L-Let me g-go~!" Tenten began to squirm under the Hyuuga's grip but his grip didn't loosen.

"Tenten just hold still I wanna make sure what it is" he groaned , trying to keep the weapon mistress still.

Because like hell if he'd let another man suck on her neck.

He wouldn't allow it , he would bash the dude's head against a concrete floor.

Fo sho.

While struggling Tenten accidently knocked over the barbeque-holder-thing and out came a bunch of burned Barbie dolls.

There was an awkward silence before Tenten decided to take this opportunity to kick Knee Neji where the sun don't shine and made a run for it.

While , the poor boy was on the floor , almost crying.

_**Pictures of last night ended up online I'm screwed , Oh well.**_

"Okay so , explain to me once more what you thought happened."

Sasuke sighed.

"I think what happened was that we partied hard , got drunk , I a_ttempted_ to screw you and failed and then you said something about tattoos of pigs ?" he asked , giving her a weird look while she was on her neon-pink laptop , on her Face book.

Like a boss.

Sakura nodded , before she gasped loudly , causing Sasuke to rush to her side .

With a worried face he asked "Is there something wrong?"

Sakura merely just pointed to the laptop screen where there were pictures of the party.

And the first one was of Sasuke pinning sakura down on a table , obviously shoving his tongue down her throat , while in the background you saw Ino , Tenten and Temari dancing while Naruto had a pineapple on his head along with a grass skirt and a coconut-bra , and Neji with Shikamaru were just simply talking in the corner.

Sakura blushed while Sasuke laughed.

"Looks like I got some after all"

"S-SHUT UP"

She quickly clicked to the second picture.

It had Sasuke having his head dunked in the toilet by clearly drunk naruto while sakura was laughing her ass off , leaning on the bathroom wall and you could see , In the corner of the picture Neji sucking on Ten ten's neck.

Sasuke had to wait 5 minutes for sakura to stop laughing.  
>he then mumbled something about murdering the Dobe and news for Tenten.<p>

Clicking to the third picture you would see Ino on the table , who was laughing obnoxiously and sakura crouching down , placing a tattoo on her wrist while Shikamaru was seen kissing her cheek , in the background you saw Naruto , Neji and Sasuke doing the caramel dance.

Sakura snorted before Sasuke shut down the laptop.

"Hey what the hell?" yelled an upset sakura , obviously wanting to see more.

"Let's not see those pictures, their over rated. H'n"

Sakura smiled , knowing that Sasuke was embarrassing himself.

"Then what shall we do then ~?"

Sasuke smirked once again

"I can think of a few things."

_**It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled , Damn.**_

After Naruto had awoken with a cuddling Hinata , refreshed themselves and dragged out a Neji that had dirt on his face and Tenten who had her clothes torn , He decided to check the place up.

"N-Naruto-kun , w-we should look for S-Sakura and S-Sasuke I've already c-checked the bathroom , the basement and in the yard , they aren't there."

"Yea , Me and Neji-kun checked the living room , the guest room and the second bathroom , No sign of them"

Neji ignored the way his heart-beat increased when she added the suffix –Kun to his name.

"Me and Shika here checked the pool , the roof and under your bed , we got nuthin."

Naruto sighed loudly , before suddenly having a goofy grin

"We haven't checked his room , lets go~!"

They made their way up his stairs , down the hall and stopped in front of his door.

"S-Sasuke-kun , I-It's too tight"

"Just deal with it , I'm almost done"

"F-Faster Sasuke , I cant take more of this , it hurts."

"I thought you said you've been-

Ino coughed.

"Before."

"I-I have but you're just too rough with you're

Naruto coughed too , slowly opening the door.

There they saw sakura sitting down on her bed , and Sasuke keeling down , sewing her red skirt with a needle.

"See , I told you they were perverts" Mumbled sakura , getting up.

"But then again , we could say those things in a different way , ne , Sakura ~?" said Sasuke , in a seductive voice , slowly letting his hands travel up sakura's thigh.

"UM , WE'RE RIGHT HERE PEOPLE"

"Sorry Hinata-chan , now what time is it ?"

"I Think its time for another party sakura , call up your peeps , we're gunna go for another round."

Everyone cheered .

"Oh and by the way Tenten , it was Neji that gave you that Hickey , Just saiyin." Stated Sasuke , before adding.

"Now all of you get the hell out of my room ."

Lets just say , that Friday night was for sure , epic.

Kitten: Meeeh , didn't really try with this one , but the last and next chapter will be better , I promise.3

R&R

XoXoToxicKittenXoXo~


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty: Sorry for the delay guise , I was sick.

Sasuke: Wtf ? Guise ?

Sakura: Another word for guys.

Sasuke: *Scoff* thats stupid.

Naruto: GUUUUUIIIIIIIISSSSSSSEEEEEEE.

Kitty: -_-". Anyways , enjoy chapter two ~

Sasuke: Kitten dosent own Naruto. God knows what would happen if she did *shudder*.

_**Last Friday night , yea we danced on table tops and we took too many shots.**_

"U-Uh , Sakura maybe you should s-sit down , people are starring" Stuttered the nervous Blond.

You see , he didnt know that Sakura was such a light drinker , he should have noticed after the first 15 shots she had , she wasn't acting quiet right.

And now , it lead to her dancing on the table singing to Peacock from Kay Perry.

"I WANNA SEE YOUR PEACOCK COCK COCK , YOUR PEACOCK ~" Sakura slurred , dancing wildley.

Naruto gently grabbed her hand , wanting her to get off the table since people had begun to take out their cellphones and record video's and pictures.

"MAKE ME MR FOX."

Naruto blinked.

"Mr Fox ? the fuck ?"

Sakura giggled , nodding. "Yup , Mr FOXEH ~!"

Naruto sighed , grasping Sakura's wrist rather tightly and attempted to pull her down.

"C'mon Sakura ! Your too drunk , get off the table !"

And so , the drunk Sakura did what any other Drunk person would do in this situation.

"RAPE , HELP ME , THIS MAN IS TRYING TO RAPE ME !"

Everyone gasped , the room soon filled with whispers.

"Teenage boy , release the fair Maiden!" Yelled one chubby man in a suite , top hat and a very large mustache.

Scratching the back of his neck nervously , he released his hold on the kunoichi , only to reach down for his blackberry and phone a certain someone.

"CUZ BABEH YOU A , C'MON SHOW'EM WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT YOUR WORTH MAKE'EM GO OH-

Suddenly Sasuke Uchiha bursted out of the door , looking pissed.

"Uh-oh" Sakura said outloud , quickly jumping off the table to only hide behind Naruto.

"HELP MEH MR. FOX , THE EMO-DUCK BUTT HURRED MAN WANTS TO EAT ME~!"

Naruto rolled his eyes before side-stepping away , leaving Sakura visible to the Raven-haired man.

Struting up to her ( Yes Uchiha's dont walk , they strut) He gave her a cold , long look.

"Sakura , you're drunk. Go home."

Sakura pouted chidlishly , poking her tounge out at him.

"I'm going to count up to three & if you're not in the car with the dobe then I'll have to do drastic measures."

Sakura scoffed , obviously not buying his weak-threat .

"One."

No reaction.

"Two"

Still no reaction.

"I'm warning you Sakura"

Sakura giggled.

"Three"

and with those final words , Sasuke hurled the emerald-eyes female over his shoulder and carried her to Naruto's vehicle.

Of course , she began to squirm and stuggle , trying to get free.

"SASUKE UCHIHA YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT , DAMN YOU."

"Well , if you insist."

Sasuke roughly dropped down Sakura on the passanger seat , where Naruto was already on the driver's seat , grinning ear to ear.

"Thanks Teme"

Sasuke smirked.

"Your welcome Dobe."

Later on in the morning Sakura had a hangover and apologized to both Naruto and sasuke.

Only to have the same thing happen the next night.

_**Think we kissed but I forgot.**_

"U-Umm , S-Suigetsu..."

"Y-Yea Karin ?"

"D-Did we kiss yesterday at that party ?"

Silence.

"I dont remember. Do you?" Asked he violet-eyed man.

Karin growled , throwing er hands up in the air in frustration.

"HELL , IF I KNEW I WOULD BE ASKING YOU NOW WOULD I ?"

Suigetsu flinched back at the sudden mood change of the red-haired girl only to laugh afterwards.

"Jeez no need to be so loud , and you wanna refresh your memory , Karin dearest ~?" Said Suigetsu , winking at her.

Karin flustered red , facing away from the man she knew as a 'pervert'.

Suigetsu sighed , wrapping his arms around her waist , resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Loooovveee You ~" He whispered againts the nape on her neck.

Finally giving in and smiling back in return she kissed the water-man on the lips ,after pulling away she replied

"I know ~"


End file.
